


【沃尼】孤岛

by Shu27



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 原作衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu27/pseuds/Shu27
Summary: 初次发表于2015年。一个大雾弥漫的清晨的故事。
Relationships: Worick Arcangelo/Nicolas Brown, 沃尼
Kudos: 10





	【沃尼】孤岛

沃里克花了两秒钟的时间来思考究竟是什么原因让他们两个一大早就把手伸进了彼此的裤裆。

生理反应或许是个不错的解释，但沃里克却不太愿意把现状归结于此。看在这条街的份儿上，作为一个有着二十二年丰富经验的应召牛郎，三十五岁的清晨还像个初尝性爱滋味儿的毛头小子一样因为晨勃而急不可耐地来上一发——怎么想都有点儿对不起“专业的”这个定位。

尼古拉斯对打架杀人以外的事情都没多大兴趣，十八岁的时候还被沃里克真诚中夹带着调戏地问过是不是性冷淡，状况演变到眼下这个模样显然没他什么责任——要不是沃里克先扣着他的脖子深吻了两分钟，后一分钟里还抬起右腿膝盖磨蹭他的胯下，这会儿他大约依然在抱着刀睡觉。

其实纠结这个问题没有任何现实意义。沃里克很清楚这一点，但他无法控制地想要找出一个答案，就好像这是个极其重要的问题，关系到——

“喂……”

在进行更深层次的思索之前，一声沙哑的提醒把沃里克的思绪拉回到这个拥挤的单人沙发里。

尼古拉斯并没有所谓的起床气，然而一大早就被扰了清梦总归不是件让人愉快的事儿。鉴于他有同样的生理需求，所以顺水推舟地和沃里克互相抚慰一下也没什么大不了。相比之下，反而是始作俑者这种半道上分神的行为更加让人火大。

“你挑的头……倒是好好做啊……”

一般情况下，尼古拉斯拒绝在这种时候讲话——沃里克曾多次表示这种时候听他讲话的效果堪比催情剂——要不是因为两只手都正忙着，他会很乐意一巴掌糊上沃里克的脸而不是出言提醒。

“抱歉抱歉，小尼克。”沃里克眨了眨眼，挤出一个与当前场景极不相符的纯良笑容，“我会来点儿特别服务当做补偿。”

这他妈的肯定是个双关语。尼古拉斯仰起脖子重重地喘息一声，感觉到伴随着职业牛郎先生吐出“小尼克”这个称呼，一股猛烈的快感袭上脊椎——沃里克十分擅长这个，他早就知道。长年握刀和长年握枪在掌心磨出的茧子位置有些微妙的不同，对此毫无了解的普通人或许无法分辨，但是内行人一眼就能看出二者的差别——尼古拉斯必须得承认，这点儿差别在沃里克用整个手掌包裹住真正意义上的“小尼克”并富有技巧地来回摩擦时就会变得格外明显。

而接下来的十分钟里，沃里克也正如同他所承诺的一般，向他的搭档提供了一场尽职尽责的、滴水不漏的特别服务。

***

「怎么样？」沃里克指向二楼的窗户，满意地看到刚刚踏上最后一级台阶的尼古拉斯张开嘴，脸上露出一丝少见的惊讶。

艾尔盖斯特姆起雾了。

这条街一年有大半时间都处于不冷不热的季节，拥有世界上每一种形式的罪恶的同时也拥有无可比拟的光明——晴朗的天气里，阳光会落在每一幢建筑的边角上；偶尔下雨，气温却从来没有降到过华氏五十九度以下。对于蛰伏在艾尔盖斯特姆的那些人来说，这里无疑是让肮脏与堕落生长壮大的绝佳温床。过去沃里克和尼古拉斯也曾在这条街的清晨见到过几次薄雾，但都脆弱不堪转瞬即逝，从没有哪一次雾气像这天早晨一样浓厚。

尼古拉斯扣着衬衣——从沃里克的衣柜里拿的，一如既往——的扣子，走到窗户边探出身体观望了一会儿，接着退回屋内。

「什么都看不到。」他打着手语，龇牙咧出一个笑容。

「是吧。」沃里克跟着嘿嘿笑了两声，挑眉时的那股神气劲儿就好像这场雾是他的杰作，尽管事实上他只是先同居人一步看见窗外的景象罢了。

这天早上沃里克起得格外早。他昨晚睡得极不安稳，久违地梦到了过往作为沃里斯·阿尔坎杰罗而独自一人存在的那段并不值得回味的时光——这种时候沃里克总会厌恶起自己机器一般精密又同样冷酷的记忆力——噩梦惊醒的瞬间一贯伴随着胸口急速的跳动和喉咙深处泛起的反胃感，他踉踉跄跄地出了屋门，一抬头便在刚蒙蒙亮的天色里看到了声势浩大的晨雾。

尼古拉斯还站在一侧窗口看着外面，沃里克朝他走过去，靠在另一侧窗边。

艾尔盖斯特姆是个相当拥挤的地方，有限的空间里容纳了过多的黄昏人种和普通人，而街外还有更多的人想要踏进这个深渊。八号街的建筑当然也不例外。这天清早的雾的确是浓得反常，站在便利屋二楼房间的窗户旁，竟然只能隐隐约约看清道路对面那排建筑的墙壁。

沃里克顺着尼古拉斯的目光望过去，不出所料地发现他的视线落在那个巷子口。

“看不清呢……”沃里克嘟哝了一句，然后抬头朝搭档比划：「那个女人好像不在，毕竟时间还早。不过尼古拉斯，我发现你最近越来越在意那儿发生的事情了，嗯？」

「有脸说我？你自己还不是经常趴过来看。」尼古拉斯撇撇嘴角。

「我确实是很在意啦……话说回来，就是今天吧？那个惯例的‘收款日’。」

「是今天。」

「真讨厌呐，又要看到让人不爽的场面了。」

「你知道那个男人是怎么回事不？」

「多少听到点儿消息。那家伙最近在艾尔盖斯特姆声名鹊起呢，是叫阿里还是巴里来着？据说什么领域都敢插手，眼下只剩禁区他还没动。」

「老子不关心这些。」尼古拉斯皱起眉头。

「是是，你在意的是什么时候能对着他的脖子来一刀——我很清楚，不过，如果有机会的话先让我给他一枪如何？」

「现在商量这些有个屁用，那家伙还在蹦哒着。」

「放心，他活不了多长时间的——」沃里克露出一个意味深长的笑容，眼底蕴含着旁观者的轻蔑：「——在这条街上。」

艾尔盖斯特姆是个异常混乱的地方，然而混乱之中有着无形的、不容侵犯的规则。这个规则并非语言或者文字所能够解释的，想要了解它必须付出代价。沃里斯·阿尔坎杰罗从小就显示了过人的天赋，不止一次的被他的家庭教师称为“天才”——但即使聪明如他，在弄清“艾尔盖斯特姆的规则”这件事上也耗费了漫长的时间，并差点儿为此失去他唯一的兄弟。那年沃里克十五岁，脸蛋儿出众笑容甜美，在应召牛郎的圈子里已然混得风生水起；同样是那一年，十四岁、级别C/3的尼古拉斯单挑这条街上颇有权势的黑手党蒙洛家族，最后被茶渡警员送到医院时只剩下一口气。那时候沃里克站在重症病房的玻璃窗外，隔着眼泪望向检测仪上那个缓慢到让他心惊的数字，第一次意识到自己对艾尔盖斯特姆的了解有多么浅薄。

自那以来已经有二十年了。

沃里克叹了口气，又一次对自己的记忆力厌恶起来。时间能够淡化痛苦这个说法放在他身上显得十分可笑，无论时隔多少年，当他回忆起来，曾经发生过的一切都依旧清晰可见。

对尼古丁的渴望让沃里克收回漫天思绪，他揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，一边想着大清早就回忆个没完没了确实有点儿像糟老头子，一边转身打算寻找香烟盒的同时发现他的搭档不知什么时候离开了窗户。

“尼克……？”

沃里克环视四周，尼古拉斯并不在二楼。

自从失去左眼之后，沃里克的听力便像是弥补缺憾一般，变得比寻常人敏锐起来。他屏住呼吸听了听，一楼没有任何细微的动静能够证明他的搭档在那里。

太阳似乎还没有完全升起，天色依旧灰蒙，外面的雾气像一片浩瀚无际的白色海洋，将街对面以及更远的地方尽数淹没。艾尔盖斯特姆的八号街从没有过如此寂静的早晨。嫖客的呻吟或咒骂，枪响，哀嚎，这些平日里总是此起彼伏的声音在这一天却像随着所有的建筑物一起消失在了晨雾里。

世界只剩下这沉默着的一处居所。

沃里克站在二楼的办公桌旁，数小时前的噩梦里，熟悉的回忆却因为少了一个人的身影而倍显空荡。此刻那份空荡所带来的鲜明恐惧感再一次袭来，疼痛从左眼蔓延到胸口，他感到一阵猛烈的眩晕，心脏跳动得异常剧烈。

——沃里斯·阿尔坎杰罗即使在二十三年后也依然无法想象自己失去一样东西。

“……尼古拉斯！”

***

沃里克总是被迫在梦里回顾他的幼年时光。

那时候的沃里斯从没有放弃对父亲的关怀的奢望，他蔑视每一个父亲派来的家庭教师，赶走每一个跟在身边的保姆，用这样笨拙而可悲的方式博取着多明尼歌·阿尔坎杰罗的注意，但是他错了。在日复一日的漠视与打骂里，沃里斯终于明白，早在他出生的那一刻起，就注定会被命运无情地流放孤岛，独自一人遥望彼岸的大陆，却永生无法到达。

这样独自一人的日子沃里斯过了很久很久，直到有一天，一个同样迷路的孩子漂流到了他的孤岛上。

***

门咔嗒一响，沃里克刚刚平复了呼吸，抬头望去。

尼古拉斯拎着塑料袋从门外进来，视线扫过办公桌的桌角，本来就不算和善的面容随着皱起的眉头变得越发有压迫力。他走近沙发，把塑料袋放到茶几上，碳酸饮料的玻璃瓶碰撞出一阵清脆响声。

「白痴，烟灰缸怎么碎了？」

“哎呀，我不小心……”沃里克好像才意识到这个问题，眼神有些茫然。

尼古拉斯看清了他的口型，对这个回答显然不满意。

「沃里克，」他微眯起双眼审视搭档，「你今天早上有点儿奇怪啊。」

“是吗？”沃里克挤出一个干巴巴的笑容，察觉出自己的声音里仍带着一丝颤抖，暗自庆幸尼古拉斯听不见，“没什么，就是今天……太安静了。

“感觉自己讲话都能听到回音呢……今天这条街确实安静到让人怀疑现实了。”

沃里克摊开手耸了耸肩膀，配合动作和话语摆出了一副夸张的神情。尼古拉斯的目光从他的嘴巴上挪开，和他四目相对，敏锐地察觉出了自家搭档的话里有所隐瞒。沃里克有时候真没有他自己想的那样聪明——十一岁的尼古拉斯或许不明白从战场上回到宅邸时，等在栅栏后面的那个小少爷脸上的神色意味着什么，可是在形影不离地共同生活了二十三年之后，沃里克竟然还天真地认为他能瞒过他的双眼。

尼古拉斯有点儿无奈地呼出一声叹息，而后开口说道：“那……这样呢？”

“嗯？”沃里克没反应过来。

“这样就没……那么安静了吧……”尼古拉斯坐进沙发，伸手掂起一瓶饮料，对于搭档掉线的理解力表示十分不耐烦，“我可以陪你说话的……以及嘴巴别……张得那么大，你这个笨蛋。”

“……呜哇，小尼克真是贴心。”

沃里克花了几秒钟才找回自己的声音，他眨眨眼睛，笑容里总算多了几分真情实意，看起来柔和不少。他低下头瞧了瞧脚边碎掉的烟灰缸，几乎立刻就决定了待会儿再收拾这堆垃圾。

“尼克，肚子饿吗？”沃里克边走向沙发边问。

“还好。”

“那我待会儿再去做早饭。”沃里克示意尼古拉斯往扶手的位置挪一挪，然后横躺下来，脑袋理所当然地枕在了搭档的大腿上。

“…………”

尼古拉斯板着脸，一甩头示意他最好赶紧起来。

“不要。”沃里克一副油盐不侵的无赖模样，撅起嘴巴跟搭档撒娇，“反正都被你看穿了，既然要安慰我，那就安慰到底嘛。”

尼古拉斯在放任他躺着和拿饮料浇他一脸之间徘徊了五秒钟，最后还是选择了前者。衣服和沙发脏了还是得他来洗，怎么想都不划算。右手被沃里克拉着当玩具，尼古拉斯探身把玻璃瓶放到茶几上，空出的左手移到枕着自己大腿的那颗脑袋上。沃里克的头发跟他大多数时候表现出来的性格倒是很相符，淡金色的发丝蓬松又柔软，绕在手指上格外舒服。

他玩儿了一会儿，低头看到沃里克似乎心情不错的样子，忍不住嘲笑起搭档。

“小鬼一样……真逊。”

“真敢说啊，我可还比你大一岁哦？”沃里克挑眉反问道。

“呸。”

尼古拉斯朝他吐吐舌头，一脸“你刚才说的话我没看懂”的表情。

沃里克闷声笑了笑，随即板起脸，摆出一副“我生气了”的样子，严肃认真地抬起胳膊，一把搂过尼古拉斯的脖子用力把他揽向自己，抬起下巴亲吻他。

——沃里克是知道的。

半个小时以前让他分心思索的那个问题的答案，他一直都知道。

从梦里惊醒之后他跌跌撞撞地下了楼，在一片昏暗里看到了浅眠的尼古拉斯。黑发亚裔的男人抱着刀坐卧在地上的姿势是他熟悉的模样，被细碎发梢遮掩着的侧脸收敛了戾气，不够锋利却足够真实。沃里克伸手触碰他，另一个人的温度从掌心流传到四肢百骸。

在这座孤岛上，他一直都有人陪伴着，一同活下去。

END


End file.
